Clumsy Snowdrop, Inoue the Girl
by VocaloidCake
Summary: Ichigo Inoue, a clumsy, sweet and kind girl with snow white hair. She attends Teiko Middle school, the richest and best school in japan with her athletic ability, not money. Everything seems fine besides the fact that she missed 3 weeks of school! It leaves her unaware of the GOM's popularity and power level, and the fact that there all rich. How does the GOM react to her?
1. Chapter1 The Snow Haired Girl?

Things to know:

This is an OC fanfic, I just joined fanfic so I'm really bad at updating and doing things, my grammar is pretty bad because english isn't my first language, this is also a reverse harem. Aomine Daiki is not gonna be apart of this harem (I think), Hes gonna be a best friend that she is kind of found of. Sorry if you don't like it!

OC:

Name: Inoue Ichigo

Age: For this chapter shes 11 because shes a year younger than the other GOM

Gender: Female 100%

Special abilities in GOM: Inoue may be the weakest but she runs faster that all of them, she can run extremely fast which means she can grab the ball and run with it to the other people

Height: 5 1 ft (She gets taller but shes 11 right now, I know thats short for americans but shes japanese)

Bust: B 36 (Shes only 11, plus I wanted to give you guys as much info)

Hair: Snow white, goes to her butt (It gets cut like mizore shirayuki but only spiky at the ends, this doesn't happen right now)

Birthday: March 24

Favorite food: Strawberry cheesecake cake

Ok! The first chapter takes place in Tekio middle school, also while all of the GOM is in 7th grade Ichigo is in 6th grade. Also all of the GOM is formed! Yay! Also in teiko the GOM are really famous, rich and have lots of fan girls. Aomine is still friendly by the way because he hasn't changed yet. And yes, Momoi is a boy...sorry~!

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaa! Look kise has the ball now!" A group of fan girls screamed. As of right now the GOM was playing against a middle school called "Usagi Middle School" (I made that up). It was the 3 week of school and they already started playing a game. They were winning of course.<p>

Kise was dribbling the ball towards the ace, Aomine Daiki and, in a flash he passed the ball to him and Aomine and he dunked the ball straight in. The crowed went wilded as that was the last dunk caused the entire GOM to win.

Kise waved back to the girls and showed his million dollar smile. Aomine and Akashi smirked, Murasakibara went over to bench to munch on chips, Kuroko was standing there with a blank face and Midorima pushed up his glasses with a, "Hmph."

"Good job Mina!" A pink haired boy said holding 6 water bottles. He looked about 14 years old being 5 ft 7, having a good amount of muscles and having a dark voice, but in reality he was only 12.

"Oh my god, look at Momoi-kun! He's so hot! I wish he would take of that baggy hoodie though, I want to see more of his skin!" A girl yelled.

"No way! Akashi is so much hotter!" Another one yelled. After that all of the girls started arguing about who's hotter and whos better, not that any of the GOM were paying attention.

"Thanks Momoichii!" Kise said taking a water bottle and drinking it. "Those girls are really annoying." A dark blue hair boy said taking a water bottle, drinking it before splashing it on himself, causing the girls to scream and have nose bleeds.

"Ahomine, please be nice to them after all, girls are very emotional." Midorima said taking a water bottle. (Not true but it fits with his character)

Akashi and Murasakibara both sat down eating and the other sighing. "Girls are nice, they give me food…" Murasakibara said grabbing a bag of chips.

"Atushi, you get bribed way to easily." Akashi said before standing up and taking a water bottle.

**BANG!**

"Aw dang! Looks like I came a little too late, awwww! I heard the basketball team was really good to…" A cute yet low voice said. Only a few people near the door heard this, including the GOM whose bench was only a few meters away from the door.

This socked the GOM, nobody missed their games, or at least if they did they would come halfway. But someone late and missed the entire game? That was 1 hour ago! This person must be crazy! All of the GOM turned their heads to see a tiny but not scrawny girl. She had long white hair that went to her butt, kurokos light blue eyes and pale skin. In Aomines mind he caught a medium size bump in her upper chest white sweater.

"Not bad…" Aomine said out loud accidentally. Momoi turned to him confused and said, "What her face, yeah shes cute…"

"No idiot, her tits." Aomine said earning a smack from Momoi and Kise. The girl looked around and sighed.

"Dang if I hadn't seen that cake shop I wouldn't had been late!" The girl complained looking gloomy and started walking towards the court.

"Did that girl just say she missed our game for cake? Cake?" Atsushi said looking surprised and kind of respectful. Akashi nodded and glared. "I didn't think a girl would even be late…" Midorima said looking surprised but brushed it off.

The white haired girl looked around and sighed, turning back away. "I come back some other time…" She said turning around leaving, leaving the GOM a little curios.

Time Change brought to you by me! (To the next day)

Whispers filled the room at a fast pace. Kise picked some of them up with his ears. "Did you hear that there's a new 6th grader?" Or, "Yea I heard she's really cute too!"

"Cute huh..." Kise said out loud thinking about how annoying this new girl must be. It was the beginning of school and the bell had just rung, leaving kise to walk to PE. Kise had PE with all of the GOM except Kuroko because the PE classes were ranked by your endurance level.

"Ahhhh mouuuuu! Why must I have PE first thing in the mor-AH!" Kise said not watching where he was walking until he hit something soft.

"Itaiiiii!" Kise heard a cute voice say. _A girl?_ Kise thought.

"Gomen-nasai!" Kise said looking up to see that he had fallen onto the white hair girl, and directly on her. _Its her..._Kise thought. She looked at him and then blushed screaming. "KYAAA!" She screamed wiggling under him. "W-What?!" Kise yelled looking frantic. He looked down and saw his hand on the girls breast, and he squeezed it… "Its soft…" He said blushing. That did it for the girl. She screamed and kicked him in the balls running away screaming, "Hentai!" (She isn't a tsundere)

Time skip to PE

"Maybe you don't know, but we have a new student. She's a girl and is in 6th grade. The only reason why shes in this class is because we only have 3 girls and she can run fast." The PE coach said earning shocked and happy faces.

"Yessss!" The girls yelled jumping up and down. "Come in and introduce yourself!" He yelled, and with that she came in. Everyones eyes went on her. Abnormal hair like the GOM that went to her butt, Light blue eyes, a petite yet strong frame, bandaids on her nose and cheek and a smile plastered on her face. The boys noticed her curves in her PE school uniform and a rather good sized tint, well actually 2 circles, in her shirt. (The PE uniforms that have a white shirt and a bikini blue bottom.) Even so as she was walking suddenly, she fell down.

"Did she just trip on air?" A girl asked. Dumbfounded they watched the girl get up again and yell, "Itaaiiiii~!" Finally the girl walked over to the PE class.

"Hello! My name is Inoue Ichigo! I'm late because I thought school only started in october hahah!" Inoue smiled. Now the girls were glaring at her and the guys were blushing a little. Inoue continued to smile until her eyes landed on a certain blondie. "AHHH! Burondo hentai!" After that Inoue ran off outside the gym, eating weird looks towards the Kise.

"She just called you a blonde hentai kise...what did you do?" Midorima said looking at him funny.

Putting his hands up in defense he yelled quickly, "I didn't do anything! All I did was fall on her and maybe my hands went somewhere they shouldn't. It was an accident!" That did it for the entire GOM, maybe they didn't care but thats still sexual harassment. Kise was sent to the nurse after that.

Inoue's point of view (Thinking time!)

I ran all the way to the roof without even thinking, plus I fell down on the way! What was I thinking?! This is my first day of school and I already am skipping class.

"Man first day of school and I've been groped, fallen on and now this! Mou, I should go back." I pouted looking over the railing, closing my eyes and sighing.

"Yes you should, skipping class is wrong." My eyes shot open and turned around to see no one. Than it hits me, there was a blue hair boy the same height as me. He's cute... Wait, what?! I blush at the fact that I said that.

"Whats your class? PE right? Ms?" He said again, looking emotionless. "Huh? O-Oh um, its PE right now! I was just running. Oh a-and my names Inoue Ichigo! Y-You could call me I-I-Ichigo if you want…I don't mind. Anyways I should get back to class! What's your n-name?" Why am I stuttering? He looks at me and gives faint smile, I almost missed it with how small it was. Crap hes really cute!

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I'll take you back to PE. My teacher wouldn't mind, after all it is break." Kuroko Tetsuya...maybe I could call him his first name? No no no no! Inoue bad girl you just met him! But he is really nice and cute!

"O-Oh kay T-T-tesu, augh! Ok Kuroko-kun!" I smile blushing, he turns around saying, "You can call me whatever you like, also follow me." We left after that.

The walk was quite but I still kept on looking at his face while awkwardly playing with my shirt. "Is somthing on my face?" Kuroko asked looking at me. "Ah, no! I just thought you were kind of c-cute thats all…" Crap why did I say that! But Kuroko just looks at me with a very small shade of pink across his cheeks.

"I'm sorry it's just that no one has ever really told me that. Not that this hasn't happened before, but I guess the fact that you just met me is surprising. All the girls usually go to the other GOM. "

"GOM?"

"Yea we're the generation of miracles, GOM for short. No one can beat the team, its really fun to play." Kuroko smiled at that last part, just a little. Even so it was enough to make my heart pound. Is this what they call love at first sight? No! No way ever!

We continued walking in silence after that until we reached the gym door. Opening it we both went in to see the class sitting down, sweating, drinking and talking.

"Oi, Inoue are you ok? Did that blonde do anything else bad?" A tall tan, dark blue haired boy said running over to me with a smile.

"No don't worry, um mr?"

"Aomine Daiki! You can call Daiki!" Aomine Daiki, he seems very friendly. "Ok Dai-chan!" I smile putting out my hand for a handshake. "Dai-chan?! Oi Bukiyōna sunōdoroppu (clumsy snow drop) don't call me that! Tetsu, what are you doing here?" He yelled pumping a fist in front of my hand.

"Bukiyōna sunōdoroppu?! Dai-chan is mean! Kuroko-kun was taking me back to PE!" I laughed fist bumping his hand. Looking around the class I saw a few normal haired boys, and rainbowed hair boys. 3 girls glaring deadly at me. What did I do?

No ones Point of view

"Come on Inoue, I'll introduce you to my teammates!" Daki grabbed Inoue and flipped her over his shoulder with no problem. She let out a small kya but let it happen.

"Woah, your lighter than you look." He said taking to Inoue, earning a jab in the ribs causing both Aomine and Inoue to fall down. "Tetsu! What was that for?" Aomine shot a glare to Kuroko.

"Are you saying that Inoue looks fat?"

"What? No, no, no I didn't mean it like that! Right Inoue?" Aomine turned to look for Inoue, who he thought that was behind him on the floor. She wasn't there. She was in a tall purple haired boys arms, like a princess. "Ehhhh, Mine-chin is right. Ichi-chin is very light, and tiny. She looks like she could be crushed in seconds." Atushi said looking down at the petite girl in his arms. With that last statement she couldn't help but to scream for help.

"Atushi when did you get near me and her? Plus let her go, can't you see that shes scared to death?"

"But Mine-chin, Ichi-chin is also very soft and cuddly, I want to keep her in my room as a teddy bear." Murasakibara put her down and lifted her up again to eye level, nuzzling his face into her chest also hugging her. Blushing madly Inoue just stayed still until a turtle was thrown at Atushi. The snow drop girl behind the giants face to see a green hair boy.

"Let the girl go, you're both creating disruption in our class." Walking in front of the giant Midorima took (yanked) Inoue out of his grasp and pulled her to the other students.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, um?"

"Midorima Shintarou, call me Midorima."

"Ok Midorima-senpai, um can you let go? My hand kind of hurts haha."

"Senpai? O-Oh, sorry…"

Midorima let go of her hand and finally class began without any ruckes.

Time skip to lunch! Inoue point of view

Holly shit. Damn these rich kids, why must everything be so expensive? I knew I should had packed my lunch today! Thats it, from now on I will pack my lunch.

Now thats out of the way, what should I get? Yea I won't eat, theres now way I could afford these prices. But I'm so hungry!

"Inoue-chan!" I hear a high pitched boy voice say. Turning my head my eyes widened.

"AHHH! Burondo hentai!" Screaming I was about to run away until he grabbed me. "HEL-MMHMH!" Trying to scream my hand was covered and in lighting speed I was in a hallway.

"Inoue-chan gomen! It was an accident, I fell onto you and my hands were just there. I'll make it up to you I promise!" That shocked me, he did it on accident? I shouldn't have gotten mad at him then! I swear I'm the biggest idiot on earth.

"Ok I forgive you, I'm sorry for calling you names also, um whats your name?"

"Kise Ryouta, and how will I make it up to you?" In truth Kise thought that this girl would ask for a hug, kiss or even come to his house. But she didn't, no, it was much more better than that.

"K-K-Kise Ryouta? The famous and rich model? Well than in order to make it up you shall buy me lunch today right now, I eat a lot by the way~." Inoue smiled, making Kise confused.

_She didn't take a kiss or anything sexual from me and asked for food. She's not selfish at all! Thats worth my respect._ Kise thought and smirked. "Ok, but you'll be sitting with me at lunch as well Inoue-chii! Heres 30,000 yen!" He really enjoyed seeing her face go pale as he put 30,000 yen in her hand. (Thats 300 dollars!) "3-30,000 Y-YEN?! Kis thats way too much! No I don't even need 10,000! What's Inoue-chii?" Quickly she shoved the money back into his hands but only to get it shoved back at her.

"I respect you a lot now Inoue-chii so I added -chii to your name! Also you could just take the rest. I don't mind if you do!~" Kise smiled widely and ran off waving. "Meet me at the roof!"

"Oh god, 30,000 yen, he gave me that much… Well I do eat a lot anyways..." Inoue sighed walking off, she was gonna give the rest back to him anyways.

Time Skip to lunch line!

Inoue was not a selfish person, that much could be said. However, when someone gives her 30,000 yen and there is every type of gourmet food she could ever want, well theres an exception.

"M-Ms, let me get this straight… Your order is 3 rice balls, 2 orders of 8 piece takoyaki, 4 orders of dango, 1 curry rice, 3 rice bowls, 2 beef bowls, 1 soba, 1 pork ramen, 1 tempura udon, 2 miso soups and finally 2 strawberry cheesecakes. I hope you know thats gonna be a lot of yen… Your total is 20,115." The cashier looked ready to delete things from the list but the girl didn't say anything. She payed the exact amount and smiled. "Your also forgot the bubble tea." That was it, the cashier was mind blown.

After paying for everything Inoue left with a cart full of food. "Good thing this place has elevators. There would be no way for me to make it up the stairs with this cart." The snow haired girl said pushing the 9 button.

When she arrived Inoue was greeted with cold air and yelling.

"Ahomine! Stop taking my food! You have your own, don't I make you one almost everyday?!"

"Satski if a starving animal came by they wouldn't even eat your food, and don't call me AHOMINE!"

"Baka baka baka baka!"

"SHUT UP!"

There was Daiki and a good looking pink guy fighting. Confused, Inoue walked over yelling, "Kise-senpai! Where are you? Its me Inoue!" When Kise heard this is was overjoyed. Standing up and moving to the elevator Kise waved to Inoue. "Inoue-chii! Woah you eat that much?" He asked helping her push the cart over to the other GOM.

Same time but Inoue's point of view

Kise helped me push the cart asking if I was going to eat all of this. Not to be rude, but is he stupid? As much as I would like to eat all of this theres a very high chance that I would throw up. I was planning on sharing some of it and taking some home.

"No senpai, I'm not that fat!" I said laughing and sitting down next to Atushi and Aomie. "N-No I didn't mean it like that! Its just that you're only 11 and thats a lot of food! Your sharing?" How cute, he looked so sorry and frantic waving his hands in the air like a crazy man.

"Yes, I'm sharing with you guys. Oh before I forget here's the money I owe you." Quickly, before he could reject the money I chuck it towards him. And before he could give it back a dark and demanding voice said, "Ryouta who is the girl? I told you not to bring fan girls to our lunch place." My eyes looked at him. He wasn't bad looking thats for sure, red hair and eyes, Strong build and nice face. But did he call me a fangirl? No way am I a fan girl! Plus if anyone why kise?

"No Akashi-chii! This is Inoue Ichigo, shes in our PE class. Shes 1 grade younger than us but way better than those girls in our PE class." My heart raced a bit when he called me better than the other girls.

"Oh well than hi there! I'm Satsuki Momoi, the manager of the basketball team!" The pink haired boy said happily. He's also cute! Also the manager of the basketball team, yes I wanted to join anyways. When I was gonna ask if I could join someone interrupted me.

"Inoue, give me some of that food!" Daiki said holding his hand out. How demanding, but oh well he is nice. "Hai hai Dai-chan.~" Smiling I grab the pork ramen, 1 rice bowl and 1 miso soup. "Dai-chan again? Fine be like that Bukiyōna sunōdoroppu, anyways thanks for the food." Daiki took the food from me and ruffed my long hair.

Just as I was having fun I felt a pair of eyes on me. Turning my head to look I saw Akashi staring right at me. It scared me and I didn't know what to do. What I had learned was that when you show weakness to a person it only fuels evilness. And trust me, he was looking pretty evil.

"A-Akashi-san d-do you want some?" I tried to offer him some dango with a shaky hand. Maybe he wanted some, I didn't know.

"No, I have my own food, thanks for offering Ichigo." He replied coldly, hurting my heart a little. Using my first name with no honorifics? To busy in thought I didn't notice 2 big arms snake around me. Yelping as the person pulled my back onto there chest. "Ichi-chii I want some.~" Atushi said as he learned his head onto mine. "Oh, Mura-kun you scared me! Here, open wide!~" I turned my body around so I was straddling him a little and feed him the dango. He looked a little pink on the cheeks as I feed him but I shook it off.

"What are you doing straddling a boy in broad daylight baka?" Midorimas voice boomed. "W-What?! N-No you got it all wrong!" I said frantically and I got of him and moved towards Daiki, seeing that he had a stuffed dog in his hands.

Shintaro pushed up his glasses and huffed. "Thats what it looked like to me." I sighed knowing thats what it really looked like. I mean who could blame him? You walk in to eat with your friends and see some randomed snowwhite girl straddling your friend feeding him! Again I was too busy in thought that I barely heard the next word.

"Stop being mean to Inoue-san, we both saw that he grabbed her first and asked her to feed him. Are you jealous? I thought you didn't care about girls Midorima-kun." Kurokos voice filled my ears, making my heart race. Kurokos here, oh god do I look stupid? Wait did he just say that they saw him grab me? Midorima was yelling at me for reason! Dang and I really liked him, I guess he doesn't like me.

"I-I don't care about girls! But Inoue is different, she's at least no annoying…" Midorima stuttered. My face brightened as I stood up grabbing Midorimas hands. "R-Really? Woah Senpai is so nice!" I laugh watching his facial expression turning red.

"W-What's your sign?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm Aries and Taurus! My birthday is January 1! The new years festival!" Well, when I searched my sign up it said I was 2 of them, I don't really get it but oh well.

After that Midorima left looking puzzled.

Time skip to after school and Midorima's home/Point of view

"Welcome home Master." My maids greeted me. Yeah, I'm rich, my family is entirely full of doctors and we own hospitals.

"Tomorrow's lucky item is a bear, we have already bought you one." One of my maids said holding out a glass one.

"Thank you, leave it in my library and leave me alone for the night." I left after that to my room and quickly put away everything. Getting on my computer I went onto google and searched up Cancers compatible with. When a link popped up I clicked on it only to find something that made me speechless.

_Cancers lover is a Aries! You could meet one any day, they tend to have a bright attitude and are quite clueless. They also could be good at the same sports as you! Beware of all of the other 12 zodiacs though, Aries attracts many other zodiacs. Also keep a close watch on Aquarius, Aries have a big heart when it comes to them._

At the time I didn't know how right Ohada baa-san really was.

* * *

><p>Done! High school will start in a couple chapters! Is it to rushed? I hope you like it.<p> 


	2. Chapter2 Daikis jealous an The Queen bee

Hello! So I saw that a lot of people viewed this so I decide, Hey I'll continue writing this! Ok so theres gonna be another OC but shes not gonna be in the team, or in the fanfic at all. She'll only be used for talking and other stuff.

If you want to see how Inoue looks I'll try to post a photo. I also did some research that the GOM is 16! So there actually 2 years younger than Inoue.

Also I made up my mind, (Maybe) Daiki will not be in the harem because I love him as a friend. Also if you have a cute girl like Inoue and a bad boy like Daiki be best friend it kind of funny. Daiki will also be in this A LOT.

Thank you people who are following this! Sorry if this chapter isn't as long.

OC:

Name: Suzu Ota

Height: 5 ft 2

Age: 13 like the other GOM

Hair: Light Blonde, curly, shoulder length

Skin: Tan

Eyes: Black

Bust: A 38

Grade: 7th (Inoue's a 6th grader!)

* * *

><p>Inoue's point of view!<p>

"Bukiyōna sunōdoroppu, get your cute butt over here!" Daiki yelled at me. I turned around sticking out my tongue and saw him running towards me alone. Thats weird, Momoi is usually with him.

As of right now I was walking in front of the school gate.

Its been a month since my meeting of the GOM. Ever since then I had been sitting with them. They all had different ways to approach me, talk to me and do almost anything with me.

Kise would yell my name, call me cute and run up to me pulling me in for a bear hug. He always talked to me loudly and cheerful. Even though I say no he buys me as much food as I can eat. He tries to ask me out on a date but before I can answer Daiki comes a yanks him off.

Daiki, he yells at me, calls me names and is always rude. He talks to me about stupid things and falls asleep on my lap, not that I don't either. He also has the nerve to take out one of his stupid magazines!

I have no idea why I spend the most time with him. For some random reason or "miracle", Daiki and I became really close. Not in a sexual way but in friends way. I tell him almost everything and he does too. I'm getting the feeling that he trusts me more that Momoi.

Momoi, not much to say about him. Hes, kind, sweet helps me with homework and gives me the notes I missed. About a day ago he asked me if I wanted to hang out with Daiki and him. I said yes of course, knowing that Daiki would force me anyways.

Midorima, ok this guy is kind of weird , no, really weird! Carrying around a stuffed dog or bear is ok for a lucky item but a bench? A bench?! I swear to kami he brang a mother f-ing bench to gym class 3 days ago. I admire his strength because he could pick up a bench everywhere but wow. But forget all the flaws he's smart, handsome and a total TSUNDERE! Even so he always buys me a "lucky item"

Atushi, this giant is very cute to me. Just the way he acts around everyone makes me wanna laugh. The childish nature of him is quite cute. He lets me sit on his lap or sleep on him. He gives me food and sometimes kisses me on the forehead, but I don't mind. I feel embarrassed though when he picks me up and ethier carries me like a princess. Or tosses me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Akashi, is very intimidating. He doesn't talk to me as much as Kise or Daiki thats for sure. I often find him staring me down or just looking at me. Sometimes he asks me to get him things or he helps me with my lunch tray. I guess he isn't much of a people person.

Kuroko, I think I love him… Its still a maybe though and its only been a week since I met him! Its just that the way he smiles, rarely, it sets off a warm sensation in my heart. Although he scares me when he randomly shows up I still like him, a lot. Hes just so cute!

Long story short, I made friends and 7 of them. My school life is really good!

"Inoue, you listening?" A dark voice makes me snap out of my thoughts. We were already putting our shoes away. Woah, we have been walking the entire time?

"Hahaha, no?" I reply hopelessly. He looks at me and sighs. "I said come to our basketball practice and cheer me on! I could really use your support. Maybe you could even play." Yes, this is my chance to tell him that I can play basketball!

"Dai-chan, I can play basketball! I have been ever since 1st grade!" As I said this he runs off before I even tell him the first sentence. "Ugh! Baka Daiki!" I yell as he runs off.

"Quite down baka. Whats wrong with you a Daiki anyways, not that I care."

"Oh Midorima-kun, er um senpai! Nothing much, just Daiki never lets me finish my sentences without running off." Not even bothering to turn around I put away my shoes. He sighs and puts away his shoes too.

"He was running probably because he need Momoi to give him the answers to the homework. Momoi comes early because we have a practice match with another school today." I mouth an O and we begin to walk together.

"Here this is the lucky item today for your sign. It was just in my closet anyways." Midorima says handing me a stuffed polar bear. It looked pretty expensive and new so "in my closet" my ass.

Taking the animal I feel that the fur feels so real! Also something plastic pokes at my hand as I hold it. The price tag! Quickly I take it and read it.

"No way Midorima! This was 20.899 yen?! You bought this didn't you? Are you rich or something?!" I yell out loud.

"Shut up you little snowdrop! Ok maybe I bought it but whatever and yes I am rich. You didn't know that? All of the GOM is. Kise isn't the only one dummy."

"What, you have to be kidding me! God and here I am only in this school because of my physical ability."

"Your poor? I didn't know that Inoue."

"A little rude much? And no I'm not poor, god you're such a spoiled brat! I'm normal and not ridiculously rich like you. How could you spend 20.899 yen on a stuffed polar bear? God do you know how much food I could have bought with that?"

"You eat too much, don't you even care if you get fat?"

"Why should I, theres no boys to empress anyways." Midorima sighs at me and grabs my hand dragging me to PE faster. When we arrive he tells me to get changed. Walking into the girls bathroom I couldn't help to feel scared. Remember when I said my school life is really good? Well not everything is good besides my grades. Its the-

"Look the "Snow Princess" is here. Almost late as well. You were hanging out with my boys weren't you." Suza Ota, the queen bee if you could call her that. Basicly the Queen in middle school. She's taller than me but doesn't tower over me. Most boys think shes hot but I don't know.

Even since she saw me talking to the GOM she started to pick on me non stop. It began with a short glare and then now its coming towards a little shoving. I didn't want to show it but I was scared.

"Well I was actually just walking with Midorima but nothing happened." I say smiling not trying to talk back or anything. But the only flaw in my deceiving was the 20,899 yen polar bear.

"Oh really now, so than whats this?" Suzu walks towards me swaying her hips like she was trying to tell me that she was curvy. After she said that she snatches the polar bear from my hands like cat.

"H-Hey thats mine!" I say franticly trying to get it back. Sadly I couldn't because she was holding it up as high as her arms could go. With her being taller than me I couldn't do anything, or so I thought.

No ones point of view

Inoue jumped up high, like really high. It surprised the three girls as she grabbed the polar bear from Suzu's arm grasp. And it was so fast that they couldn't even comprehend what just had happened.

"W-What?" Suzu stuttered looking at the snow haired girl who was now behind her. If you would look closely you could see a little tiny smirk on Inoue's pink lips.

Inoue may not look like shes strong or can do much but don't judge her. She is can run very fast, almost faster than the entire GOM. Also with her tiny frame her body allows her to jump up very high or jump far if the wind blows her. However she isn't that strong physically like the GOM.

"Sorry Ota-san but Midorima-senpai gave this to me. It was also very expensive and I don't want someone to take it from me. If you want it you should ask him to buy one for you. He is a nice person I'm sure that he would give you one." Inoue said trying not sound cocky. She walked past them and went into a bathroom stall to change, leaving the girls shocked.

"S-She just talked back to me, took away what should be mine and walked past me like nothing happened?! AHHHHHHHH!" Suzu said screaming at the end running out of the locker room with the others following her.

When Ichigo heard this she bursted, changed, out of the bathroom with a worried expression on her face. Did she just cause war against the Queen?

Time skip to PE Class. No ones point of view

"Does anyone know where the three barbies are?" The PE teacher asked looking at everyone and the only girl in the class. Everyone looks around or laughes at the joke the teacher made.

"Inoue were they in the locker room?" Coach Nock asks. (Hes the PE teacher, I had to make up a name.)

Everyone looks at their favorite snow haired girl. She gulps and says, "Ota-san ran out screaming, the others followed her." Coach Nock rolls his eyes saying, "I don't have time for there girl shit. Alright now thats out of the way were warming up by running laps! Go and run 10 laps!"

Everyone groans and started to walk out of the gym to the field. While walking Kise and Aomine ran over to Inoue.

While Kise put an arm the princess shoulder Aomie grabbed her arm, licking it. "What the heck Dai-chan?" Inoue said taking back her arm blushing a little.

Normal girls would have stutter or blush to death but not Inoue. Mostly because she trusts him a lot even though they only meet a week ago.

He shrugged and said, "You smell like strawberries so I wanted to see if you taste like it too, and you do." Kise hit Aomie from the back and that started a fight.

"Ehhhh? Ichi-chin taste like strawberries? I want to taste her as well." The purple giant said walking over to her. Now Inoue started to blush like mad. Atushi and Inoue were good friends don't get that wrong. Hower she didn't have the same thing with Aomie like she did with him.

"E-Eh Mura-kun you shouldn't go around saying that to girls!" She said frantically trying to hid behind Aomine but was quickly pulled into Atushi's arms. There she was being right in front of the giants eyes, her legs dangling. The coach was inside talking to the other coach and everyone had stopped walking.

Inoue blushed and shut her eyes as he stuck out his tough bringing her closer. But as soon as his tongue was going to touch her face he groaned. Confused the snow haired girl saw that Midorima had hit his back hard with his lucky item. 'How did I not notice that it was wooden stick. Maybe I was too busy with that expensive polar bear. Damn Midorima and his money.' Inoue thought. Too lost in thought she didn't realize that Midorima was hitting him a lot, causing the purple giant to drop her.

"Kya!" The hime closed her eyes prepared for the impact, that never came. Instead of falling onto the hard dirt she fell into two strong arms. Still closing her eyes the hime opened one eye.

Inoue point of view!

I opened one of my eyes to see scarlet red hair. Red hair...that means I fell onto Akashi Seijuro! Oh Kami if your real please save me!

As my face goes pale and my mouth drops open I some how shift my gaze to the others.

Midorima is not moving but its still holding the stick to Atushi's back with his eyes wide. Atushi is looking at me sad, like he wants to say sorry, aww hes cute. Kise not moving but is grabbing Aomine's neck and kicking his shin, he looks like he was about to yell. Aomine is grabbing Kise's hair and has his fist at his stomach, he's not moving either.

"Ichigo." A velvety voice brings my gaze back at him. "I-I'm so sorry A-Akashi-san! I just wasn't looking where I was falling and, and I uh, um well." As I try to talk I quickly shut up as he brings me closer to him. Was he always holding me in his arms? I blush at the thought. How stupid of me not to notice that I was being carried like a hime."Y-yes Akashi-san?" He wouldn't kill me because I fell into his arms like a hime right? Ok yea he would.

"Stop staring at me like I'm going to kill you. I would never kill a good friend like you. Unless you did something unforgivable. Its not your fault that Shintaro made your fall out of Atushi's arms. I caught you for a reason." He thinks I'm a good friend? Hes caught me on purpose? Yes, now I know that I'm friends with this sexy red hair demon!

"Whats the reason Akashi-san?" I ask a little unsure still. His lips form into a smirk. He doesn't answer but instead leans down and licks my cheek. Words could not be describe of how red I was after that.

"You do taste like strawberries."

Time skip to after school. Aomine's point of view!

I was outside the gym in the hallway waiting for my princess.

What the hell was that red haired demon doing to my snowdrop princess? Licking her right in front of all of us?

Of course I don't not have sexual feelings towards her, but its just something about her that I makes me want to always be by her and protect her. I know I sound gay but I feel like if I leave her all alone she'll be hopeless and alone. Damn, its her stupid mind and body that makes me worry so much. I don't stare at her chest too often but I know that shes a least in the B sections. With her being so curvy and cute any guy stronger than her could jump her. I can't let that happen! She's the only girl who actually likes me for me. Inoue never lets her guard up around me like other girls. She never tries to seduce me or ask for money even though I'm rich as hell. And the best part is, she's comfortable with me. If I have to marry her to make her stay by my side, I will.

After all she is my little Bukiyōna sunōdoroppu.

"Dai-channnnnn! I came to cheer you on!~" Well speak of the angel. My little hime is already here and 20 minutes early. As I turn around I see her running towards me with one hand waving in the air like a dummy. She looked so happy, so peaceful, like a butterfly in the-and she fell onto the ground, hard. Also what is she wearing?!

She gets up and puts on a bandaid that she got from nowhere. Seriously, where does she get those?

"Oi Bukiyōna sunōdoroppu what the hell are you wearing?!" I snap as she jumps into my arms. As she catches her breath she looks at me and grins.

"Silly Dai-chan, It's to cheer you on and motivate your lazy bum!" Motivate my lazy ass? Please wearing that she's gonna motivate everyones lazy ass, and not in a good way.

"A cheer leading outfit? If you were gonna go that far you could had picked out one that showed more of your legs. Also get one that shows your stomach and cleava-Ow, what the hell Inoue!" I yell looking at her. She just fucking hit my head! Yep this is my little princess.

"I picked out this outfit for a reason! I'm not here to give you a boner baka!" Ok, maybe I went overboard with the yelling about what she was wearing. Who am I kidding? All she was wearing a light blue and white mini-skirt. Her usual white thigh socks. A white t-shirt with a light blue v-neck and her long hair was in a ponytail. With pom-poms of course. All of this was our school color and basketball uniform. I would be lying if she wasn't cute right now. Hell shes really cute.

"Whatever, thanks for coming Inoue. Just lose the pom-poms there annoying." Carefully I pat her her head messing up her hair a little.

"Come on, we're going inside." She smiles and follows after me like a puppy. Gosh I'll so taking her home tonight, theres now way I'll let her walk home alone in that.

No ones point of view!

The two color haired pre-teens walked inside the gym to see the whole basketball team warming up. They were all either doing push ups, running around the gym or shooting baskets.

"Coolllll~!" Ichigo says looking around. Aomine made a tch sound and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Ahomine, your late! Go get changed!" Momoi yelled coming over towards the two pre-teens. He blushed when he came up close and saw the Inoue was in a cute outfit.

"Shut up Satsuki, I was waiting for this Bukiyōna sunōdoroppu."

"Sorry Momoi-kun, I came as well to watch all of you! I hope I'm not a bother. Dai-chan asked me to cheer you guys on so here I am in this outfit haha." Ichigo laughs scratching one of her head.

"No don't worry about it Inoue! Your support will give everyone more energy! I was just a little surprised that you would go so far to wear that." Momoi sheepishly does the same thing as Inoue.

Daiki looks at them and sighs.

"Whatever come on Inoue were getting changed." The tan boy says grabbing the pale girls hand and dragging her towards the boys locker room. "Hai, hai oh bye Momoi-kun!"

Aomine's point of view again

I guess Satsukis more innocent than he looks. He managed not to stare at her chest and talk to her normal. Well thats Satsuki for you, always the gentleman, er maybe not actually.

"Dai-chan did you hear me? I said that I can't come in baka. I'm a girl did you forget, you did didn't you?" Her voice brought me back from my thoughts. I noticed that I was gripping the handle to the boys locker room and Inoue, being the little rebellious hime she was, was pulling me back.

Oh yea she's a girl. Shit how could I not notice this!

"Yea, sorry Inoue could you wait outside? I'll be back and a little bit." She looks a little surprised that I apologies but smiles. "Sure, just don't take to long like a girl on prom night." Cucking at what she had said I open the door and go in.

Inoue is a girl, a cute one too. She's outgoing and kind to pretty much everyone. That means she could get a boyfriend easily and replace me. Theres another way I could lose her and its romance. Wow, I'm so selfish.

I said that I would marry her if I had too but am I going to force her? Am I expecting too much from her? God damn Daiki its only been one month since you first met her. Its been a month and I'm already dragging her around, calling her names, making her eat with me and now I'm thinking about marriage?

Ichigo Inoue, your one unique girl for making me think about this.

Inoue's point of view outside!

Leaning on the wall next to the boys locker room my mind drifts into wonder.

I can't help to wonder what was going inside of Daiki's mind. He seemed troubled when he let go of my hand. Did I saw somthing wrong? Daikis a boy, no duh, but does he always want a girl like me always around him? Am I annoying him?

"Oh Inoue-san, its nice to see you here could you be prepared here to see our game?" A soft yet masculine voice said bringing me from my thoughts. Looking my eyes met with Kuroko and Akashi. Oh crap its Kuroko! Do I look ok? Do I look weird?

"Oh...Kuroko-kun and Akashi-san, yeah Dai-chan asked me to come and cheer you guys on. Dai-chan told me to wait outside for him." I say looking at both of them. Kuroko comes closer to me and looks at me.

"Thats why you're wearing a cheerleading outfit like that?" He asks emotionless as usual. "Y-Yeah do I look weird?" Who am I kidding, of course I look weird!

"No, I think you look cute in it Inoue-san. Its not like the other cheerleaders who wear close nothing. Thanks for coming to cheer us on as well. Aomine-kun needs the motivation and I think that you're really helping." Kuroko said patting my head. That was it, my cheeks go completely pink and I was about to say something else until someone yanks me away.

"You were kind of close to Inoue huh?"

"Dai-chan!"

"Aomine-kun."

"Daiki."

* * *

><p>Done! It takes me so long to write sorry! A little drama at the end? Hahahah my bad sorry! I'll try to post new chapters soon! Just know that I am going to do this story for sure! It just might take a little long to update the chapters<p> 


	3. Chapter3 The Pratice game an hanging out

Hello everyone!~ With Christmas coming up I know that I had to post at least 3 chapters or more in a few weeks so I can make a Christmas special! Also if you read the last chapter it said that Daiki meet Inoue one week ago in half way, thats a typo It was meant to be a month.

By the way I think I'm going to make Daiki get feelings for Inoue in high school.

Ok so remember when Inoue said that momoi asked her to hang out? Thats gonna be in this chapter. Theres gonna be the winter cup next chapter, and for a celebration they're all probably going to go to a hot springs. But that will be probably next chapter. Ok now enjoy!

* * *

><p>Previously on Clumsy Snowdrop<p>

"No, I think you look cute in it Inoue-san. Its not like the other cheerleaders who wear close nothing. Thanks for coming to cheer us on as well. Aomine-kun needs the motivation and I think that you're really helping." Kuroko said patting my head. That was it, my cheeks go completely pink and I was about to say something else until someone yanks me away.

"You were kind of close to Inoue huh?"

"Dai-chan!"

"Aomine-kun."

"Daiki."

Now in No ones point of view!

Aomine had his hand tightly gripped on Kurokos wrist. Akashi was standing next to Kuroko and Inoue was looking at Aomine shocked.

"Please let go Aomine-kun, you're hurting me." Tetsuya said emotionlessly. "Tetsu, are you trying to take Inoue away from me?" Aomine said darkly and didn't let go. Ichigo decide to step in.

"Dai-chan let go of him, all he was doing was patting my head!" She grabbed Daiki and tried to pull him off. He Looked surprised, confused and mostly angry.

"Damn it, Tetsu I just thought that you were trying to make a move on Inoue." He cursed letting go of Kurokos arm, who didn't seemed to care a bit. "You really think he would try to steal her? Aomine you act as if Ichigo's an item." Akashi said darkly.

"Enough! All of you stop, what's the point of this? Aomine apologies to Kuroko-kun and lets go warm up! Akashi-san has a point, I'm not some stupid thing you can own!" The princess shouted looking at all of them. Everyone even Kuroko looked surprised by her change of character. They had no idea she was able to even yell at them, or even yell.

"Tch, sorry Tetsu I was a little out of line." The dark haired pre-teen said grabing Inoue and walking to the gym. He looked at the hime behind and say her smile brightly. 'Yep thats my little hime, always trying to keep everyone happy.' Aomine smiled to himself.

Time skip to the half way through the game! (I'm changing the practice game to the winter cup. Pretend that he asked her to come to the winter cup, I noticed that it should be december now.)

Things we going great for Teiko, until one of the regulars got hurt. Teiko did have 100 players but it was a game! Only the best got to play and all of them thought, stupidly, that no one would get hurt. Boy they did they think wrong.

Teiko was v.s Hitomi High school and they played dirty. "Accidentally" one of their strongest players landed a punch on Teikos regular. With that blow he had to go home, leaving Teiko with one less player. It was already not fair that they were going against sophomores but now they lost a player? Believe it or not, that pissed off Inoue. She hates it when people cheat or play dirty, it wasn't fair. So she decide to stand up and do something.

She has been playing basketball even since 1st grade.

"Who are we going to use? No ones picking up and they're all not picking up!" Momoi explained looking worried.

"I'll do it." A cute voice said. They all turned to see their little princess. "W-What Inoue, no way! These guys play dirty and if they see you on the court they'll take advantage of you! Their strong and you saw what happened to the other guy! Can you even play?" Kise said quickly getting up and moving to her. If you were to look at him it was clear, he was worried completely. But Inoue didn't really attention to that. "I'm in the school colors, I have been playing basketball ever since 1st grade Kise! I'm younger than you but I'm still strong!" She said pouting, which made Midorima blush.

It took the entire break time for them to finally agree.

"Fine but if I notice anything that might put you in danger, I will not hesitate to take you out." Akashi sighed getting up ready for the game. The girl quickly nodded and ran up behind them all.

When they got to the court and lined up for the second half Inoue was faced with a tall sophomore as the others lined up with the rest. He smirked at the girl and she made a face of disgust. The only one who noticed this was Momoi. 'She's 11 years old and hes at least 16, why the fuck is he staring at her like that?' Momoi never sweared, unless he was mad. And boy, was he mad.

"Extend hands to shake!" The announcer yelled. Everyone extender there hand towards each other. Akashi was gripping the captions hand tightly, glaring. Aomine was doing the same. Kise looked pissed off while the other person looked cocky. Midorima managed to not show his anger while Atsushi looked dark and scary.

"Start the game!" That was it, everyone took off. The sophomore got the ball first and ran with it towards the basket. He got about halfway until Kuroko slapped it away and passed it Aomine, who ran towards the other basket. When he got ¾ towards the basket one of the sophomores managed to block him. He couldn't pass it to anyone because they were all being blocked.

"Dai-chan over here!" His princess voice rang through his ears. Aomine spotted her getting past the tall sophomore and running towards him. Quickly he threw the ball up high towards her, she caught it. Daiki thought it was pointless for her to get the ball but what other choices did she have?

Thats when it happened. Inoue called out to Midorima and sprinted towards him. (He was near the basket) She was so fast! Everyone in PE knew that Inoue was fast as hell at long distance but they never saw her sprint. Midorima saw her pass the ball to him with 2 sophomores behind her.

He grabbed the ball and did his famous miracle shots. The score went up by 3. Everyone cheered expected Akashi and Kuroko who just smiled.

This went on for the rest of the game, with everyone working together and Inoue running fast. Everything was looking great, the score was 67 to 97, a couple shots from any of them and they would win! (I don't know much about basketball, does the score have to be 100 to win? I don't know so I'm making it like that)

Inoue was running side by side with Kuroko running towards Aomine. She had been running for the entire game so she was tired. After all, there was only so much this 11 year old girl could take vs-ing up against a 16 year old.

"Dai-chan!"

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko and Inoue panted dribbling the ball towards him. 'We win after this' Akashi thought smirking. After all he always wins.

But it wasn't that easy, well yes it was but Inoue was clumsy. Like really clumsy, she trips on air. She was so close to Aomine and was about to pass the ball but, she fell face flat as well. The Gom except Akashi and Kuroko, they only looked shocked, dropped their mouths. They also blushed after they saw that her skirt flipped up, revealing her blue and white striped panties.

Inoue yelped and got up putting on a bandaid. Meanwhile Kuroko got over his blush and passed the ball to Aomine who dunked it.

The crowd went wild screaming, yelling, clapping and jumping up and down. Everyone smiled panting and laughing. "Yes, come here you little snowdrop!" Aomine yelled happily as he ran over to Inoue. He grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up really high, spinning her around like in the romance movies. She started to laugh and blushed a little at the contact. Murasakibara came over and took her out of Daikis hands, he also picked her up but only higher. Aomine yelled at him while Kuroko and Kise were laughing, or in Kurokos place he was smiling.

"Good job Inoue-chan, why didn't you ever join the basketball team? Your so great at passing like Kuroko!" Momoi said running over to take her down from Atsushi. She made a pout and sighed, "I have been! But this baka right here never let me finish!" Everyone looks at Ahomine and sighs. 'Poor Inoue, Ichi-chin, Inouechii, Inoue-chan, Ichigo, Inoue-san.' They all thought as they looked at her.

"Oh yeah, Inoue you still up for this saturday?" Momoi asked picking her up as well. (Its Friday) "Of course, can I also join the basketball team?" She asked. The pink haired boy nodded his head and smiled.

"Alright, lets go home now. I'll walk you home Inoue, come on Satsuki." Aomine said taking her out of Momois grasp. He threw her over his shoulder and started to walk away.

Surprisely everyone followed. After that they all went for Ice-cream and went home.

Time skip to Saturday!

Aomine and Satsuki were waiting in front of basketball court. They were both wearing casual clothes, they had planned to go to an amusement park. The pink haired boy was on his phone texting the other GOM if they wanted to come. Everyone said yes and was arriving. Akashi was the first one to come after the text. Then it was Kuroko, Midorima, Kise, Atushi and finally Inoue.

"Ok were all here! Lets go the park is only a couple minutes away." Satsuki said walking towards the amusement park. Everyone started to walk together and talk about anything that came to their minds.

When they all arrived everyone paid for their tickets. Well all the boys offered to buy Inoue a ticket which she accepted because Kise was getting annoying. "So what do you guys want to do first?" Midorima asked looking at a map.

"I want to go on the "Tower Terror!" Aomine said happily looking towards Inoue who looked hyped up. Little did she know that Tower Terror was actually a building that drops down 15 stories.

The GOM walked there also letting Inoue and Atsushi get cotton candy on the way. "This looks kind of weird, is it a haunted house?" Ichigo asked looking kind of scared biting her cotton candy. Aomine snickered a bit while getting glares from Akashi. "Are you scared Bukiyōna sunōdoroppu?" He teased purposely trying to get her annoyed.

"O-Of course not Dai-chan! Lets just go!" She said blushing running inside the building. Aomine smirked.

Time skip to there seats!

Somehow they all managed to sit together. Everyone was buckled up. Inoue was in the middle of the now while Kise was on her left. Next to Kise was Atushi and Kuroko. On Inoue's ways right was Aomine followed by Satsuki, Midorima and Akashi. The snow haired girl was only uncomfortable but when the ride started, boy did she scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kise and Ichigo yelled grabbing each other as the ride dropped 5 stories downward.

Inoue's butt length hair went flying upward. Atushi tensed and clutched his seat, Midorima lost his glasses, Kuroko didn't care, Aomine was laughing his head off, Momoi was grabbing Daiki's arm yelling and Akashi looked at Inoue.

"AHHHH MAKE IT STOPPPPPPP!" Kise and Inoue shotted nearly breaking Aomine and Atushi's ear drums. The ride went on like this for 15 minutes and it was awful for a certain blonde and hime. Finally they got off the scary ride. Inoue and Kise was having little tears in their eye crouching down while Momoi was fighting with Aomine. Akashi took the liberty to walk and buy Ichigo some cotton candy because he did know that the ride was scary. Atushi also bought some for her, along with himself. Midorima was off buying a stuffed animal for the princess. Kuroko patted both of the trebling pre-teens backs for comfort.

"Ok maybe I was being a dick but Inoues face was so cute and funny as shit!" The dark blue haired teen laughed on the ground as Satsuki continued to kick him. "No Ahomine, you saw how scared you made Ki-chan and Inoue!" Momoi yelled looking at him min disappointment.

"Were all back." Akashi said holding a blue cotton candy. And boy, was it big. Behind Akashi was Murasakibara with 5 of them in his hand. Midorima was holding a cart of stuffed animals that he got from the gift shop.

The 3 boys walked over to where Kise and the hime was crouching down and stood in front of them. "Here Ichigo, take it." Seijuro demanded holding the huge blue cotton candy in front of her. She opened her eyes with little tears and looked up to see Midorima with a cart, Akashi with cotton candy, and Atsushi with 5 of them.

"Wahhhhh Akashi-sannnnn!" The snow haired girl cried jumping into his embrace. This surprised the demanding red hair pre-teen (and everyone) and he dropped the cotton candy. Lucky Kise caught it.

Inoue hugged Seijuro hard and he held the shorter girl in his arms earning jealous looks from everyone except Kuroko. Her strawberry cream scent filled his nose making him blush a little.

Akashi's Point of view about 5 minutes ago!

I was walking back to the "Tower Terror" bench with a extra large blue raspberry cotton candy in my hand. Its not for me of course. So then why do I have this in my hand? For my sad Empress of course. Yes I called her my empress, probably because I am beginning to have feelings for her. Yep thats right, the almighty Akashi Seijuro is developing a crush on a commander. Shes beautiful, plays basketball, kind to everyone and doesn't use any of the GOM for money. Well shes just plain adorable.

I can't believe I'm going all soft on her and buying her things. The things she makes me do. Well its not only me, Shintaro buys her almost anything he see's that her lucky item. Ryota loves to spoil her to death with food, so does Atsushi. Daiki just does whatever and Satsuki is just there to stop him from going too far with my empress.

What do I do for her? No clue so far, from my perspective I think I make her flustered or somthing like that. Maybe I'll find out after I give this to her.

I start to walk faster towards the direction where everyone was so I could give this to her. When I reach there I see Momoi fighting with Daiki, and Ichigo and Kise crouched up in a corner. Walking over to her I noticed that she has little tears in her beautiful eyes. Did that stupid ride really scare her that much?

"Here Ichigo, take it." Did I sound too demanding? She looks up slowly and her tears start to grow bigger. Damn it why must I sound so demanding and intimidating? But what happens next tells me wrong.

"Wahhhhh Akashi-sannnnn!" My empress cried throwing her petite yet curvy form into my strong arms. That shocked me, a lot. No one has ever dared to even hug me, none the less jump onto me. Oh god her body is being pressed against me. I'm not a pervert but I can tell that her boobs are quite a good size judging by how I can feel them perfectly pressed against my muscular chest. And her scent, she smells so good like red, rich and ripe strawberries. Just think if we were alone in my huge ass room instead of this stupid place. Think if she was only in-

A muffled whine brang me from my thoughts. Curse me and my fucking thoughts. I'm thinking about sex and shes in my arms only because shes sad. Not to quickly my arms wrap around her small waist. Her body seems to relax more now, thats good.

"Come on Ichigo, do you want to go home? I'll take you to my mansion, it'll be fun and relaxing." I offer, I'm not lying my house is quiet, has a osen, comfy beds and anything she could want. But sadly she shakes her head inside my embrace.

"I don't want to go, I just don't want to go on that ever again Akashi-san." Ichigo muffles. Ugh there she goes again, saying my last name and not my first name. I'll have to fix that one day. Sighing my reply was, "Than lets go on something else fun." To be honest I'm not a big fan of this place let alone any place with a bunch of people. However my sweet empress wants to stay so I'll stay.

She looks up and looks at me than smiles. No I understand, she runs to me when shes scared...

No ones point of view.

Atushi takes Inoue out of his grasp and puts her on his left shoulder, making her sit up in the process. Confused Inoue looks at the purple giant.

"Ahhhhhhhh.~" He says ripping a piece of cotton candy off and putting it near her mouth. The princess blushed a little and opens her mouth. Murasakibara puts it in her mouth and she closes her mouth a little too fast. She doesn't bite him though, his finger was just in her mouth. He blushed at feeling his finger in her mouth, more like her though.

"It taste good!" Inoue chirped smiling opening her mouth again. Murasakibara also smiled lazily and started to feed her again and again. That was until she was yanked down again.

Aside from falling into a cart with millions of stuffed animals she let out a "Kya!"

"Oi baka first of all don't let boys stick things in your mouth unless its us ok? Second, here these were free so I took them, not that I care so I gave them to you nanoyo." Again the girl smiled and laughed. Mainly because he kept on forgetting to take off the price tags with the stamp bought.

Time skip to the fairest wheel! No ones point of view but in Inoue's cart!

Ichigo, Satsuki and Daiki were in a cart togher. Midorima and Kise shared one, Akashi and Kuroko did as well. Murasakibara sadly couldn't fit in the cart with anyone else so he didn't go however he was happy when they all said that he could eat whatever he wanted until they were back.

"Poor Mura-kun, its not his fault that most men and boys in Japan are short. Oh well most girls like tall boys." A particular snow haired girl said and a particular pair of pink and blue haired pre-teens nodded their heads. The ride had started and they were already ⅛ through the ride. It was peaceful, with them looking out the window seeing the sunset and a lot of Japan. Well it was peaceful until Momoi poked Daiki's stomach hard. Daiki sent a glare towards Momoi and saw him mouthing the word apologies.

"Yo Inoue." Daiki said casually.

"Hm yes Dai-chan?" Inoue hummed closing her eyes and relaxing.

"...Sorry about what I did before about the Tower Terror thing." Inoue stop looking out the window and turned to Daiki with her eyes opened. "Its fine! Don't worry Dai-chan I'll never get mad at you over stupid things like that!" Aomine widened his eyes. 'Shes so forgiving and Kind, damn I feel like a total ass.' He thought.

The pink haired pre-teen sensed the saddend atmosphere and decide to bring something up to change the mood. "Hey why don't I make everyone a bento box? We can all eat it after Inoue-chan tries out for the basketball club!" Quickly both pre-teens shook their heads. They had both fallen victim to his cooking and wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"Awww, ok…" He whined looking sad.

Inoue sensed this and said, "How about we go shopping after this and buy things to make one, I'll make it."

"You can cook?"

"Yes I can."

"Are you sure?

"Yes!" She replied sighing. The ride was coming to an end soon. 'Better say it now' Aomine thought. "Bukiyōna sunōdoroppu promise me and Satsuki somthing." As usual she nodded her head. "Promise us that you'll never leave us?" Likewise she didn't hesitate to nod.

"Yeah!"

But what they didn't know was that not only Inoue would break that promise but everyone who didn't even promise that would go away.

* * *

><p>Done! Thank godddddd, so sorry if theres grammar mistakes. I'll start working on the next chapter soon!~<p> 


	4. Chapter4 Tryouts and The Winter Cup

Hello loves! Its been a while huh? Sorry, Ill put up a christmas special as well, along with a january 1~ For those who are reading this and following it thanks! So I got a questions from a Guest, I'll answer that for you. These were the questions

"She's basically breaking the rule by playing this match though. It's a game that held for males basketball players, not females. Males and females have their own respective games. They can't possibly allow this mix-up of a team. Moreover, she's wearing skirt while playing? Where did she get the band aid? Have you ever seen a real basketball match? Did you do any research before you put your ideas into use?"

Ok so Inoue is a great basketball player so they would let her for a game. I got the idea because when I was reading other fanfics about OC's and Fem Kuroko, (I'm a fan of fem Kuroko) they did the same thing by allowing her to play. I know they have there own games but this is fiction. Yes shes wearing a skirt and playing because remember when she was in that cheer leading outfit? Also Aomine also asked where she got the band aid, that's just for the humor. No I have only watched Kuroko no Basuke matches but that doesn't really matter right? And yes I did some research on this Fanfic. I hope all of your questions are answered!~

Remember when Suzu ran out crying? Yeah well I would think that she was going to get some revenge, hehehehe. Oh and there was also a typo for her birthday as well, its not march 24 its January 1 because of the first chapter.

* * *

><p>No ones point of view<p>

Inoue was nervous, there was no doubt. Why? It was the try outs for the boys basketball team. _I'll make it right?_ She thought to herself. That question was through her mind the entire day. Finally, the time came. She was in the changing room and was changing plus putting away the new polar bear Midorima gave her.

"Bukiyōna sunōdoroppu you're shaking like a dog! Come on its not gonna be that bad, you already won the practice game with us so its fine!" Aomine yelled pushing her on the back. With the same pathetic worried face Ichigo looked at Daiki. "But Dai-chann what if the coach doesn't want me, a girl, on the team?" The blue haired pre-teen made a face.

"Get out of here baka! He's not sexest!" Inoue sighed smiling. "Hai hai Dai-chan!~" After that Inoue got her confidence back and went to try out.

They try out went great. She showed her skills and proved some boys wrong. She got on the team that was for sure, but they don't know what string she got into.

"I'll tell you kids later, go home and rest." He said to everyone. Everyone nodded and went off to change.

Inoue's point of view same time!

That was a long day! I think I even got into the first string with everyone else! Thank kami that I was born in with long strong legs.

I sighed opening my locked but screamed when I saw what was inside. My white polar bear that Midorima had bought me it, it was...ripped into pieces and dirtied with mud. But that wasn't the worst, no it was the note that scared me.

It was a red not that stuck to my lock like a magnet because of the nail file duged through it into my locker.

To: Princess

So you think that you can charge inside this school and become the queen so easily? Think again bitch. Your a short ugly and stupid girl who doesn't know her place. You think that your special because the GOM treats you nicely, well you're not. This is war and I'm not losing to a ugly whore like you. Hope your day is shitty~

From yours truly, The Queen

What? I didn't mean to became the Queen, I don't even want to! And who is this Queen? Why is she messing with me? I'm just having fun with my only friends, what's wrong with that? Am I a bitch for doing this?

I don't have time for this, mommy said that if girls are rude its because there just hatteras. Haters gonna hate? Was that how it went?

No ones point of view! The next week

It was monday and lunch time for everyone. They were all happy to be out of their classes and eat. The GOM were also happy for the GOM. Today was the day that they were supposed to get there homemade bento boxes from there princess. Also they were supposed to tell her the spot she was on the team.

She had just arrived and looked at everyone who looked anxious. Inoue had a cart filled with bento 11 boxes. All of them were different colors except 3. There was a dark blue one along with pink, red, purple, light blue, green, yellow and white. For some random reason there was 3 purples and 2 dark blue. They were bigger than the others two. The light blue one was also smaller than others.

"Ichigo come over here." Akashi said looking at the cart with hungry eyes. All of the generation of miracles was hungry, especially for their himes cooking.

The snow haired girl noded and pushed the cart to Midorima and Akashi. She sat in between the green and red haired pre-teens and smiled. "So today the bentos I made for everyone are finally done! We can all eat, sorry it took so long though. Making 11 bentos takes a lot of time for me." Finally she grabbed the red and green bento boxes. They were all simple and a little plain looking. Each was in the shape of a oval and was a solid light color.

At the same time Shintaro and Seijuro took the box and opened it widding there eyes. Particularly the smell and looks. In Akashis it was separated into 3 parts. One part had 3 Rice balls and the other had fish cakes with fried chicken. Finally the last part had red tomatoes with broccoli. A balanced meal he thought. He also caught the flying green tea can. Seijuro looked up to see Ichigo smiling at him.

"I didn't know what your favorite drink was so I guessed, I hope you like it!" Did he like it? Yes, more like he loved it. She got his favorite drink right the first time, this must be fait. Thats what he thought until he saw her guess the others favorite drinks.

Midorima caught his melon jelly tea and mumbled something, Kise happily took his caned caramel coffee, Aomine opened his red bull and Kuroko smiled drinking his vanilla shake. Atushi had to grab his 5 cans of different drinks and Momoi grinned looking at his grape juice. While everyone drank their juices hime handed out everyones bentos.

"Eat up!~" After that Inoue dug into her white colored bento that was filled with cute rice balls and fried fillets. "Holly shit this is the stuff! God Inoue I'm so eating your cooking from now on!" Daiki yelled wolfing down the bento. Satsuki would had hit the poor boys head but didn't because he was too busy also eating. Kise said, "Marry me!" Midorima stuffed his mouth with his food before he could say anything else. Atushi smiled lazy and kissed her forehead saying, "Make me more food sometime." Akashi pulled him off and said, "Don't let slobs take advantage of your talent, use it on civil people." The princess smiled and laughed looking at Kuroko. "How the food Kuroko-kun?" He nodded his head before drinking his vanilla milkshake. "Ichi-chin got into the first string.~" Atushi said eating. Everyones favorite basketball princess smiled and cheered.

Days like those were happy for everyone.

Time skip to school!

"Did you hear that a girl got into the first string?"

"No way dude!"

"Yeah I heard she has snow colored hair and a hot ass body!"

"Aw hell yeah dude!" For the past week Inoue was the talk of most people. Why wouldn't she be though? After all she was the first girl to make it into the boys basketball team let alone be in the first string. Even if this made her popular with the boys it didn't help her with girls though. The girls were quite rude to her and weren't fond of her. Therefore, poor Ichigo couldn't even make a single girl friend. She was lonely not being able to talk about girl things or go to the mall, even have a sleepover but the boys took care of that. Strangly they agreed to go to a hot springs trip together and the mall after the winter cup to cheer up their snow haired hime. The boys didn't really mind if it were for her.

Time skip towards the winter cup!

The winter cup, the basketball game every school wants to win. It was the day every basketball team was waiting and training for. All of the teams were inside their locker rooms or on their benches. Aside from the other teams there was on in particular who had a girl on there team. Not for a manager or coach but an actual teammate with the uniform and everything. Inoue Ichigo, as of right now was the talk of most players on other teams.

Aside from that lets go to the Teiko team.

"Alright team, we have been training for this for who knows how long. So we better make this count. Alright on three we scream TEIKO!" Midorima said looking at all the first string on the benches tying their shoes or playing with their hands. "Uh!" Everyone yelled.

"One!" Inoue finished tying her hair. Kuroko looked up at her with Atsushi.

"Two!" Akashi stood up and looked at everyone. Satsuki put down his clip board.

"Three!" Aomine shouted with Kise. It was time to go and play, this was it. They were going to win, this was Teiko basketball team of course.

Time skip to Teikos game! No ones point of veiw

"Line up!" The referee yelled at both teams blowing a whistle. Finally the time had come. With this in mind Satsuki said bye and cheered them on. It was Kyoto middle school vs Teiko middle school. Like wise the other team was taller than Teiko except for the Midorima, Aomine and Atsushi. Well it couldn't be helped, they were 8th graders and Teikos team was 7th graders with the exception of Ichigo. Oh and poor Ichigo, the guy she was facing was at least 5 ft 10. For one thing being 5ft and standing up to a 14 year old 5 ft 10 boy is kind of intimidating no? Atushi with the exception.

"Shake hands!" The referee yelled again. In addition now she had to shake hands with this scary 14 year old. She could had not shake his hand but again, Inoue's mom taught her not to judge someone by their appearance. In this case, she had to.

Ichigo extend her hand and gave a smile. "I hope we can get along!" In truth Inoue did not want to shake his hand. Probably because when he grabbed her hand way too hard and smiled creepy he said, "I would love to." That did it, boy did Inoue yank her hand back fast.

"Starting the game!" As predicted the whistle blew and war began. If they won this game than the trofie was theirs.

The game began with Kuroko stealing the ball from a 14 year old boy and passing it to Aomine who ran to the hop. Just as he was going to dunk it another boy came above him taking the ball and running to the other hop. That was until Ichigo came sprinting towards him and stealing the ball, throwing it to Tetsuya. He passed it back to Aomine who dunked it with a loud, "Yeah!" The game went by fast, with everyone sweating of course. However the score did not look like it usual did for Teiko. It was Kyoto=118 points to Teiko=121 points. In addition everyone was staring to see Kuroko and Inoue was exhausted. Someone messed up Midorima's fingernail, they 'accidently' kicked Atsushi's leg and punched Aomine in the stomach. Not surprisingly none of the other team dared to do anything to Akashi.

"No *_pant _way, there _*pant_ so close to our score!" Inoue panted really loudly looking at Daiki who was currently next to her. She looked pretty bad right now. Such as her hair, it was clinging to her face and messy even though it was in a high ponytail. Other than that her hair Ichigos face had sweat beads falling down all over her flushed cheeks and face. In addition she was slouching struggling to stay up straight. But she wasn't the only one who looked like this. In fact everyone did even Akashi was bending his knees.

"Don't look at me like that Inoue!" He said hitting her on the head. "I-Itai! Ah mou Dai-chan why did you hit me?" Inoue looks up at Daiki with little tears in her eyes. "It seems like you don't believe in us, come on don't you believe in me?" The snow haired girl looked into the dark blue haired boy eyes. Deep in his eyes showed true determination. She looked around and saw all the gom's eyes on her.

"Ichigo."

"Ichi-chin."

"Inoue-chii."

"Inoue-san."

"Inoue-chan."

"Inoue."

"Inoue-chan!"

"Mina…" She said looking around before gripping her hands into fist. Her hair was covering her eyes making it impossible to see them. For some reason everyone was being blocked and charging at her for the ball. "Lets win this!" Their princess said looking up smiling, her hair moving out of her eyes. At lightning speed Kise broke free from the block and ran towards Ichigo. "Pass!" Ryouta yelled and she complied throwing towards him and running to Akashi. The blonde ran past everyone and did Aomine's famous dunk. A tick went off indicating them that they got a point.

Next, Kuroko found his hands on the ball and passed it to Midorima who quickly threw it upwards to a three pointer. Bit by bit the buzzer went off many times. It even got to the point where Teiko had 178 points and Kyoto had 141! The game was almost finished. Everyones favorite white haired princess was running dribbling the ball towards the hoop. But just as she was about to throw it to someone, one of the other team bumped into her, hard. He 'bumped' his knee straight at her spinal cord making her arch and open her mouth, letting some spit come out.

Imately she fell over only to roll and skid across the court. Some people cheered, gasped or just sat there surprised.

"INOUE!" Daiki yelled forgetting about the ball and running straight to her aid. But he wasn't the only one, no, Momoi and Kise along with Kuroko came as well. The others? Akashi was busy yelling at the caption, referee, and almost anyone in sight with exception of cracking his knuckles. Midorima was half heartedly holding Atsushi back from grabbing the boy and throwing him in the crowd. Which sadly didn't help and Atsushi managed to grab him picking him up easily. Lucky Midorima managed to stay a little less mad and stopped him.

"OI INOUE COME ON STOP LAYING THERE WITH YOUR BACK TO US! HEY GET HELP SHES HURT!" Aomine yelled furious and pissed off. Momoi didn't even stop him, instead he ran up to talk to the referee. Kuroko was calming him down but looking worried as he watched him shake their hime. He continued this action until he heard a small whimper. Confused that he might have hurt her, Daiki turned her around back flat. "Oh my god…" Kuroko softly whispered looking at her.

On the basketball court back flat was Inoue, with a bloody nose, a few bruises all around, skinned knees but not only that, she was sleeping with soft snores.

"Geez this girl is so much trouble." Daiki sighed before smiling. Of course he grabbed her petite form and walked over to the bench, laying her down. The next thing he did shocked anyone that saw him. Surprised he put a kissed on her forehead and put his towel below her head as a pillow. "I'm going to win, and after that not only will I beat the shit out of that guy, but everyone else will join me." Everyone came back to the game after 20 minutes of arguing, yelling and people throwing by our favorite purple giant. Before they were all tired and sweaty and still are. Neverless, as soon as the 5 minutes started Teiko won.

Time skip to the last day of school before Winter break! No ones point of view!

A certain snow haired 11 year old girl was slowly packing up her things just to be sure that she didn't forget anything. It was peaceful, everyone almost gone and packing up quietly talking and smiling. It wasn't making the girl feel lonely or awkward with the silence, in fact she welcomed it. Ever since she meet the gom her life has been energetic, loud and maybe dangerous. But she didn't regret it, not in the slightest. In fact, she welcomed it. All of their chaotic things they did helped her shy personality.

Just as she finished packing up and started walking out the door slammed open before she could even open it, revling 7 different colors of hair. "Yo Inoue! You feeling better?" At first she widened her eyes but then smiled. "I'm good as new Dai-chan!" Ichigo smiled putting her banged hand behind her back. Akashi narrowed his eyes and started at his empress. Nothing gets past his eyes.

"Ichigo, you will be coming with me to a hotsprings in Osaka. It will be a reward for our hard work. We leave in two days, pack up and meet us at the train station." Seijuro said crossing his arms. Ichigo's mouth dropped along with her bag. "O-Ok Akashi-san, I'm sure my mom would say yes." He smiled picking up her bag, seeing the key chain he bought her on it.

When did he buy that for her and how did she get better? Lets go back and see.

Back to the end of the game!

Kyoto middle school was shaking in fear, surprise and embarrassed. They had lost in 5 minutes! As they lined up to shake hands everyone remembered to crush, 'shake' their hands glaring right at them. Kuroko felt a bit pity for who ever had to shake Aomine, Atushi and Akashi's hands, seeing how there knuckles cracked and turned white.

After that they all went back, changed and picked up Inoue, Atsushi carrying her like a princess. On one hand Teiko's gom was walking towards the exit of their school using the left staircase. On the other hand Kyotos strongest members were walking towards the exit using the right staircase. Little did they know that they were going to meet up.

When they did it was at the same time. Everyone eyed each other, 8 on 7 because Inoue was sleeping like a bear-'angel'. "So...you know that girl of yours was really easy to push around? She shouldn't even be playing, I mean, shes a _girl_." The caption smirked looking outside putting his hands behind his head.

Their screams were heard throughout the almost empty school.

After that! Time skip to at night. Inoue's point of view! (Finally someone's point of view!)

It smells like...like home? Slowly light invades my baby blue eyes. As a defence I put up my hand to block the light. Huh? My eyes look around and see, my room? Wasn't I at the game? My body feels so sore and my nose is really hurting. Getting up and walking to the mirror, I notice that I was still in my uniform. Not only that, but there was bandaids on my face, more than usual and not only on my face. There was purple bruises on my wrist and shoulder, my right leg had a huge amount of medical banged as well. There was white cloth taped across my pale, red and purple nose. Curious, I try touching only to yelp and pull back my hand as soon as it made contact. What happened? Looking outside I see that the skies almost dark. Better changed into my pajamas then.

After I put on my light blue plain cotton pajama pants and a white tank top I leave my room.

"Mom?" I say walking downstairs as I hear voices. They sounded familiar as well. Then I saw it, the sight made me giggle.

My only friends were all in my tiny kitchen trying to make food. "Oi Kise, what the hell is that?! We can't eat that shit!" Dai-chan yelled pointing at a pot full of who knows what. "Its rice porridge Ahomine-chii! Whats yours anyways? That looks like a brick!" Kise-kun snapped back looking sad as he pointed to his pan which I didn't know what it was either. "Shut up all of you!" Midorima senpai snapped as he took out something that looked like baked fish surrounded by vegetables. Midorima senpai can cook, thats cool!

"Shintaro may I ask why you also made fish?" Akashi-san said looking a little dangerous. He had a tray of some really good looking traditional japanese dishes. "Akashi-kun there wasn't much to cook besides fish." My future husban- wait, uh I meant Kuroko-kun was making...a milkshake using my parents blender? "That looks good Kuro-chin.~" Mura-kun said looking over his shoulder as he spread icing on a s-s-strawberry cake?! Thats it I had to interrupt now.

"E-Eto mina, may I ask what your doing?" I ask walking inside the kitchen. Stupid Inoue, of course there cooking! Everyone stopped in there tracks looking at me. They turned their heads or bodies to look at me. I made this awkward didn't I?

"I'm back everyone, with more food as well!~" Momoi-kun entered to end the awkward silence. All of us peek our heads out one by one to see him standing there with bags in his hands. "Oh Inoue-chan you're awake? Were making food for you so you can go rest!" The pink haired pre-teen said smiling at me. "You guys did this for me? Awww come here all of you!" I laughed happily grabbing my future husban-cough cough- Kuroko-kun and Akashi-san. I didn't see the blush on their faces. Kise-kun yelled something grabbing onto my arm only to get yelled at by Dai-chan who grabbed onto my other arm. Mura-kun rested his heads onto my head and snaked his arms around my neck. Poor Momoi-kun got left out because of the bags and there wasn't any more room on my tiny- cough cough-petite body.

"Thanks for making me food everyone." I sigh trying to untangle myself from the rainbow of boys. But they would let go! "Don't eat Ryota, Daiki and Satsuki's food am I clear Ichigo?" Akashi-san demanded. "S-Sure Akashi-san no worries!"

"Hey!" The three of them yelled.

Time skip to after Dinner! No ones point of view!

In the end their princess made everyone else food because there wasn't enough for everyone. "So that guy pushed me down? Ohhhh ok." Everyone nodded.

"Well that was good! I fucking love your cooking Inoue!" Daiki laughed as Satsuki noded but then slapped him for swearing. Everyone laughed, well Kuroko and Akashi smiled or cuckold. They were so lost in their laughter that they didn't hear the door open.

"Ichigo dear? I'm home with food, sorry were late!" A womanly voice rang out. Suddenly everything stopped, all the laughter and pretty much anything they were doing. "Ichigo why does it smell like burning food? You didn't burn anything did you? I thought you were good at cooking. Where are you-HUH?" A 5 ft 5 black haired figured came into sight. She had dark brown eyes, black shoulder length hair and tan skin. "You have company dear, and um who are these boys?" She asked scanning around the room.

"Oh these are my friends I have been telling you about, here the red ones Akashi-san."

"Please to meet you." Seijuro said standing up and shaking her hand.

"The dark blue ones Dai-chan."

"Yo, and my names Aomine Daiki!" He waved to her as he scarfed down Ichigos cooking.

"Tall ones Mura-kun."

"Hello~" Atsushi gave a lazy smile munching on cake.

"And thats Midorima senpai, Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun and Momoi-kun!" Ichigo said as she bite some of Atsushi's cake that he feed her. "W-Wow where did he come from?" The tan women said startled by Kuroko. "Sorry, Ive been here the entire time." He replied bowing at her and she smiled. All eyes were on her now, waiting for her to introduce herself. "My names Misaki Inoue, I'm Ichigo's mother." Everyones face went pale as they looked at Inoue and then Misaki. "What?! B-But Ichigo looks completely different from you!" Kise said jaw dropped. 'Does she get it from her father?' Akashi thought looking at her.

"Yes I get that a lot, Ichigo doesn't get it from anyone actually. When she was born she had white hair, no one in my or her fathers family has that. The same goes for her eyes." Her mother exclaimed. The GOM could relate, in fact most of them didn't know where they got their weird hair.

Time skip to them leaving!

"Thank you for your hospitality . We shall take our leave now, take care." Kuroko said as he bowed leaving with everyone. "Thank you for taking care of my daugher Tetsuya. Come back any time all of you!" Misaki smiled waving them goodbye. Ichigo walked them out as she followed everyone.

"Come on Akashi-san don't get left behind!" His empress said putting on a scarf and a coat. Currently he was talking with her mother about something she didn't know. As Inoue watched them she saw her mother widen her eyes and then smile nodding. After that he left taking Inoue's hand outside the door.

They walked down her steps and saw everyone already walking away. "Ichigo hold out your hand." Seijuro demanded as she complied. He put a strawberry cake kawaii keychain in her hand. "I know you wouldn't take anything expensive so, I got you this to congratulate you on making it in the first string. I never got to anyways." She opened her mouth in a O shape and looked at him. "Thanks so much Akashi-sa-." She began as he put a finger on her mouth and silencing her with a kiss on the cheek. "Call me Seijuro, Ichigo." He smirked walking away leaving the snow haired girl blushing in the cold air.

"O-Ok Sei-kun…"

* * *

><p>That was probably the most boring chapter I wrote sorry! I thought about putting in the hot springs part but didn't because it was way too long. It will be in the next chapter, FINALLY! This took me so long to write sorry again.<p> 


	5. Chapter5 The Hot springs trip in winter?

Hi everyone! This is the christmas special, (I didn't make one on christmas) I'm so sorry that its incredibly late, I'll make post another chapter soon! Also I will sometimes call Inoue 'hime'.

Finally! Now that thats out of the way Ima stop talking :D also the hot springs Idea came from this idea, .jp/watch/sm18950317.

* * *

><p>No ones point of view!~<p>

"Did you pack all of your things Ichigo?~" Misaki called out from the kitchen. "Yes Mommy, I have everything. Its only for 5 days, not a month." Inoue called out smiling as she put in her last batch of clothes. She zipped up her huge white messenger bag and put it around her chest and shoulders. The doorbell rang and she quickly ran down stair, tripping down causing her to fall down the flight of stairs.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Ichigo yelped every time her body parts made contact with the wooden planks. When she finally stop her mom had already rushed to her side with bandaids and cloth, already prepare for this to happen. "Ichigo how many times to I have to tell you to be careful! Your such a clutz sweetie!" Her mother said looking worried as her daughter's face looked up at her with a bruised and bloody nose. "Sorry mommy…ah there waiting outside! I love you mommy bye!" Inoue cried grabbing the band aid putting it on as she ran to the door, yanking it open. There stood all of the GOM looking at her.

"Yo Inoue! Come on lets go, did you fall again?" Daiki greeted pointing to her bruised nose. She nodded smiling sheepishly before they started walking down her stairs to the door. Sadly she fell before she could even make it down the second step, giving her head a major headache.

Murashibara carried her to Seijuro's limbo.

Time skip to on the train!

_The train will move soon on a three hour ride to Osaka, please sit down and buckle your seatbelt. _A japanese woman said in a robotic voice. Everyone sat down, Inoue sat in between to Kuroko and Aomine in the first row, Akashi and Shintaro were in the right next to them on the other set of seats. Murasakibara and Momoi were behind Aomine who was complaining about no leg room. "So what do you want to do Inoue when we get there?" Daiki asked leaning on her shoulder. She didn't move or flinch, instead leaned on Kuroko who did nothing.

"I'm fine with anything, how about you Kuroko-kun?" She replied snuggling into his warmf, inhaling his scent. '_He smells like flowers mixed with something sweet', _Inoue thought to herself closing her eyes. Call her a creep for doing that but she didn't really care, she really like him a lot.

"I'm fine with anything as well but didn't you want to go the mall?" Tetsuya replied looking out the window. Ichigo nodded smiling widely, with no girl friends she couldn't do anything like that with out being alone. "Yea, Sei-kun said there was a mall near the hot springs. We could even walk there if we wanted to!" Akashi looked over at his empress hearing his new name, he liked it. "Sei-kun? What happened to Akashi-san Inoue?" Aomine asked nugging her with his elbow looking confused.

"N-Nothing! I just figured it would be more shorter and c-cuter to say!" The snow haired girl replied quickly looking flustered.

Akashi cuckled at this, '_Cute huh?'_

"Ehhhh why is Mine-chin resting his head on Ichi-chin, thats my thing." Atsushi asked looking confused as he bended over their seat. letting his head rest on the seat. "What?! Aomine-chii is cuddling with Inoue-chii?!" Kise almost, _almost_ squealed jumping out of his seat bending over their seat.

"Whatever." The tan teen wrapped his arm around her neck pulling her from Kurokos warmf to her displeasure. She huffed just to show how mad she was, which Daiki ignored. The ride was filled with arguments and Inoue whimpering about how she wanted to cuddle with Kuroko.

To the hot springs!

Everyone was thinking the same thing, except Akashi. _THIS HOT SPRINGS FUCKING HUGE! _Akashi was just smirking looking at his teammates faces. However Inoue's was the most priceless, she was completely pale, well more pale than usual, jaw dropped, her pupils shrunk to an abnormal size and finally she dropped her bag. The others weren't that surprised, mostly because this was _the _Akashi Seijuro, who was richer than all of them.

"This is one of the places my family owns. Its not our best, however the others a frozen over due to the fact that its December 20." The handsome redhead said slivering away from the group to the inside the lobby, leaving them in the dust. "A-Ah! , I'm so sorry! We didn't know you were coming here, if we were we would have saved you separate rooms! Right now theres only one room left that's worth your status, the moon dorm. We can kick out people if you want to...gomenasai!" All of the Gom walked in to see this scene. Due to Ichigo's caring personally she looked over at the distressed worker, who was currently bowing and quivering at Akashis gaze. Now Inoue had since her red haired friend as intimidating and sometimes scary, but never terofing. However, he looked quite scary, to the point where she was also quivering under under his gaze. And since nothing escaped Sei's eyes he did not fail to notice this. Seeing his empress afraid of him made him soften his gaze. He didn't want her to be afraid!

So the redhead decided to leave it at bay, by putting on the most convincing smile. "No, please its alright. I wouldn't want my guest to be kicked out, there is only one moon room left? Well I shall share it with my teammates. Take our luggage away to it and give me the key." Even though he was smiling as he said this there was no mistake that there was venom embedded in every word he said. Clearly he wasn't in the best of moods, and they employ noticed that. He nodded and bowed again running off to get a cart for the bags.

"Were going to be sharing a room together, all of us." Their reactions were all different. Daiki smirked, Satsuki blushed looking around, Shintaro huffed mumbling something about "Not welcoming." Royata was all over Ichigo whining about how Daiki would sleep with her and not him, hime was talking about being ok with it because she didn't like the dark. Atushi was looking at the passing food on a tray while Kuroko just didn't care. "They'll drop off our things, in the mean time what do you want to do Ichigo? Ill call my driver to take us to the mall." Reply Akashi seemed to already know what to do, well actually she was talking about it earlier. She nodded smiling before linking arms with Kuroko and sayings, "Yeah I would love too, but if you guys want to do something else than thats fine!" Shintaro's eyebrow twitched as he saw her all over Kuroko before saying, "No, theres plenty to do there so lets just go." An after that they called their driver and went straight to Central Mall.

Time skip to mall! (This will be very brief and short)

Many things happened in those hours, they lost Kuroko when they were getting ice cream, Akashi threw his scissors at a guy who was a jerk to Kise and Inoue. Daiki feel asleep when they were all trying on clothes, Midorima bought a totaro hat and gave it to Atushi. Kise was cashed away from the group by a group of girls and Momoi and Inoue fell into a stand of clothes, causing them to fall behind. Long story short, people were separated.

Despite being separated they all came back, with things in their hands. Akashi had a set of scissors with the tiniest of smiles, Kuroko had a light blue dress, Aomine had a...bikini magazine? Atushi had several cakes in boxes, Kise had 7 bags full of men clothes, an Momoi and Inoue both just came back with ice cream. After that they all went to the hot springs.

Now to the hot springs

"Have you seen my shampoo senpai?" Hime asked digging through her bag. "No, but you can use someone elses." He replied grabbing a towel and taking out his shampoo. "Na, Sei-kun these hot springs provide shampoo right?"

"Only the best for you Ichigo." He replied walking out of the room after putting everything away. "Yo Inoue if you want you could always join us in the in the bath-OW!" Daiki tried say but Kise and Momoi punched him and dragged him into the bath. "Bye bye ichi-chin~" The purple haired giant waved as he got in a two making her blush.

"Yea, bye Kuroko-kun!"

"Bye Inoue-san."

Boys point of view! Well just without Inoue

Don't misunderstand them, there were 13 year old teens who had...well, fantasies, and with a cute girl next door naked you would expect them to do this.

"Kise up more! I can't see shit!" Daiki commanded tried hard to peer over the wall barrier. "Ah mou! Its not as easy as it looks you know! Murasakibara-chii is wobbly all over the place!" Kise whined looking up at the ace. "Ehhhh? Why don't Shintaro help instead than, its not nice to peek on Ichi-chin." Midorima sighed at them all while washing his hair turning away from them. "When will you tell them that its impossible to get over that wall?" He asked lathering his green locks. A certain red hair cuckled and turned around to see three butt naked boys trying to get a peek at the girls. "Until they learn their lesson that they aren't allowed to peek on my only girl teammate." Kuroko frowned and sighed turning to see Aomine fall over with a loud, "FUCK!"

Inoue point of view same time!

I quickly ran away before they could see my nose bleed coming out, well who wouldn't have one? Seeing Kuroko-kun like that made me almost faint. Quickly I shook my head and stepped in the water, sighing as I did. It felt so nice...so warm against my skin. I wonder what the others are doing now. Just then I heard a loud, "FUCK!" Quickly I turned around to see if anyone was there, only to see no one. But it startled me so I screamed, and jumped out of the water and putting on my towel to run out. And well, I ran, fast of course.

When I got back inside I quickly put on my undergarments and white bath robe that they provided us with. Deciding to wait for the boys I went to go get a drink. Man, just who yelled that anyway? It sounded like someone I knew… Pushing the vending machines button on the Strawberry milk I heard foot steps. Thinking it was just someone passing by I ignored it, but when a large hand grabbed onto my petite form I was yanked back. A large hand covered my mouth and I was pressed against a hard and large chest making me scream but couldn't. Atushi?! No he wouldn't do this to me, he would let go and say sorry! Midorima and Aomine wouldn't ever try to scare me unless they were playing around, and they would stop when I scream. Who is this?

"Hello cute girl.~" A deep voice rang through my ears, his hot breath blew onto my ear. Who is this boy? He must be my age, or if not in his teens. "K-Konichiwa M-Mr?" Uh oh...he called me cute. Mom said to stay away from big deep voiced males that called me cute! Dang Kuroko-kun and the others are probably in the bath still. Now that I think about I only had got to stay in there for about 10 minutes...why did I have to be such a scaredy cat and run?

"Hahahaha! Wow you're even stupid than you look!" His voice was extremely loud and I feared that my hearing would go bad, not to mention the other people here will come out and complain. Wait...what?! How do I look stupid when I always are clean and try not to keep a 'What' face on! Unless he means I'm ugly...ok thats better than being called stupid. Ok maybe I get the same grades as Dai-chan but I'm great at PE! Maybe I should give this scary boy a piece of my mind, wait his hands are on my mouth. Stupid Inoue why did you not think about this? I could bite his hand, but mom said never to hurt anyone, why must this be so hard. Hey he didn't even answer my question! This guy is so mean.

"Wow I guess all those rumors about a amazing girl in the Generation of Miracles was a lie. What a disappointment. You're just a short, skinny girl who probably can't even run 2 laps around a track. You're not even worth knowing my name, more or less keeping hold of I bet you're scared out of your mind weakling." He let go of my mouth and roughly shoved me forward, probably trying to push me to my feet. Well I'm not gonna let him see me fall, no he doesn't deserve it! Ha how does it to taste you own medic-ah! My knees hit the wooden floor and I put my hands in front of my at lightning speed to prevent anything else. Dang I feel, why am I so clumsy? "Wow that was barely my full strength and you actually fell down! HAHAHAH YOU REALLY ARE PATHETIC! Why the hell are you considered one of Generation of Miracles? I'm clearly way better than you, I mean look at my muscles compared to your noodle arms."

Quickly I turn around wincing a little at my knees, there bruised probably by the force he used, that made him laugh even more. Ok this guy is really hurting my feelings, don't cry Iciguo. My sky blue eyes land on his gold ones. His skin was light but not like Kuroko or me. An his hair, was gray thats odd. He looked American, if not than something else besides Japanese. He was older than me and the same age as Midorima-senpai if I'm correct by guessing. "Your Inoue Ichigo right, of course you are! I mean who else has that weird hair! Did you bleach it or somthing, thats so not natural freak. Why the hell are you even here, wait never mind I don't give a fuck hahah!" Well then...he thinks my hair is weird. First of no I did not bleach my hair, I was born with it. Moreover why is he being so mean?

"U-Um Mr first of all, thats not nice, two this is my real hair. Why are you being like this?" Well I tried to sound confident, I guess I've never been the type like Dai-chan or Sei-kun. "Damn your fucking annoying, get a backbone bitch. Since your so annoying with the hole 'Mr' shit I'll just give you my name. I'm Shogo Haizaki, that blonde stole my stop they were even stupid enough to recruit you. Man, Akashi must have gotten stupider after I left." S-Shogo-kun, was replaced by Kise? How dare he call Sei-kun stupid! His smarter than anyone I know!

"Don't call Sei-kun stupid! He's better than you will ever be!"

*YANK*

I let a yelp and a whimper escape my lips as Shogo-kun took a fist full of hair and yanked me upwards to eye level, pulling me from the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH?!" Shogo-kun growled and almost screamed. As expected my hands began grabbing his, trying to make him let go.

"Ack-!" All of the sudden he tossed me by my hair onto the hard floor again, making me skid across the floor. "Tch, whatever I'll you when your not so weak and pathetic." After he said that my eyes widen and I sat up, my hair covering my face and on the floor. Besides the fact that my legs hurt I stood up and gritted my teeth. It was stupid of me to get back up, after all I am weak right? No. Thats what he thinks, but I'm strong in my own way! Right?

"I will be looking forward to versing you! You'll see that I'm not weak!" As a result he turn around and walked away chuckling, "You'll never be better me."

Time skip to the room! No ones point of view! WARNING ALL OF THEM ARE HIGH AND OCC These are the parts they all have when they're high

Midorima: Tsukkomi (straight man at a comedy show) at full

Akashi: Caption with no control

Murasakibara: Quiet forest bear

Kise: Futile struggle

Kuroko: Sadistic Kuroko

Inoue: Hyper affectionate

Aomine: In the middle

Momoi: The late commer

Hime had gone back into the ocean, beside the fact that she was scared. Well, she didn't want the others to worry about her dirtied skin from the floor and messy hair. The generation of miracles all were in their white robes and Aomine was the first to open the door. "Oh~ Nice! I call dibs!" He said as he ran to the white futons looking around the room. He jumped on one of them and Akashi followed behind along with Kise and Inoue. Kise went onto the bed next to Aomine and Inoue walked over to the other side looking around for Kuroko. Atushi and Kuroko came out and the giant step on Aomine back. After Kuroko got on his bed Akashi and Inoue laughed together and jumped on Aomines stomach to get to Kuroko. "Kuroko-kun~ you'll be next to me tonight!" She smiled as Kuroko kept a straight face. Akashi went beside her, Kuroko on the other side, Aomine in front of her and Kise an Atsushi next to him.

"Whats going on Akashi?" Midorima said, he was the only one who didn't drink that strange liquid at dinner. "Woah, it seems like I got possessed by a deer just now." The emperor replied sheepishly scratching his head, referring to how he jumped around so high earning laughs from everyone. "Since were all here let's chat." Daikis husky voice filled the room as he layed on his pillow. "I agree." Tetsuya imately said getting a nod from hime.

"No chatting, were going to sleep." Shintaro replied getting into bed. "Lets chat, come on." He insisted earning a glare from the green head. "Yea come on carrot!" Hime smiled turning over to him who got a tick mark from her comment and put his face into the pillow. '_What the hell is with them right now? Where the hell is Momoi when you need him?' _Shin-chan thought.

"Its hot! Kise! Hot! Futon! Take out my Futon! Its too hot! Too hot!" Teikos ace said as Kise took off his blanket to be greeted by blue boxers. Everyone started to laugh except Midorima as he hastily got up to cover his butt. "Quit that!" He said as Kise sighed. "Again with your favorite underwear huh? THAT BLUE PAN!" Kise laughed as he threw a pillow at his face. Again all of them laughed except Midorima.

"Please turn off the lights Midorima-kun." Tetsuya said followed by Aomine putting on his blanket again while saying, "You guys better shut up alright." For almost the 10 time that day carrot sighed and got up to turn off the lights. "G'night.~" Besides the fact that his teammates were acting weird as hell and annoying he still said that.

"Niiight.~"

"Night!"

"Night Night carrot senpai."

"Good night." And with that he turned off the lights and everyone went to bed. Until they heard this, "ZZZZZ." A loud snoring that woke up everyone, pissing of a certain green head. "Your noisy damnit, Aomine!" But all of the sudden he started to laugh. "I'm begging you, go to sleep." Shin-chan said but the ace kept on saying, "Fufufufufufufufufu."

"Why the heck is Rola here?" Ryota sighed as Daiki sang out his laugh. Then his snoring started, again. Four eyes got up and turned on the lights. "Shut up." Was all he said before him and Kise got pillows and hit him, hard. Surprisng that woke up the dark blue hair pre-teen and the first thing he said was, "Thats rude." Accompanied by Midorima yelling and hitting him again, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Both of them kept on hitting him telling him to be quite.

"What kind of play is this." Kuroko said while Inoue giggled hugging him tightly. "Once I turn off the lights, everyone shut up." Again carrot turned off the lights and walked to his bed. Afterward he sighed and said, "Ahhh, tired…" It was quiet for a while, everyone was asleep. Even so someone's laughing and snoring filled the room, quite loudly. "Thats enough, cut it out!" Somehow Shintaro managed to get up again despite how tired he was and turned on the light. In any case, he was pissed and was stomping to the middle were Aomine was. From then on out it was an argument between the green and dark blue haired boys.

"What the hell, you're annoying."

"How much longer must I bear with this."

"Quit waking me up so many times."

"Stop it with the snoring! Its noisy."

"You guys had better go to sleep! Kuroko, what are you laughing at?" He asked as he was about to turn off the lights but saw the phantom player quietly laughing, who said nothing. Ichigo had her mouth open and was on his chest hugging him, while half her body was on her Futon and the other on his. All things considered his face went to shocked until it went back to normal as he said, "You're all definitely going to sleep, alright!" Obviously he turned off the lights but before he could even get comfortable in his futon Kises whines filled the room. "ITA! ITA! ITA! ITA! ITA! ITA! ITA! THAT HURTS! THAT HURTS!" The copy cat yelled making Atsushi cover his ears saying, "You're noisy."

While that was happening you can guess who turned on the lights, only to revile Kuroko on top of Kise sitting on his back, pulling his legs back like what the wrestlers do.

Poor kise had tears in his eyes and franticly was pounding the floor embarrassed whining, "My underwear is out! My underwear and Inoue-chii is here!" But his hime wasn't even looking, she was asleep half on Kuroko's futon and her's. "Kise-kun, does it feel good?" As he got up and left, noticing that other people had sawn him, Kise pulling up his yellow boxers. "What the hell were you doing Kuroko?" Midorima asked from across the room next to the light switch. And just like deja vu with Aomine and him, Kuroko and him got into a mini argument.

"I can't sleep, I got too excited."

"Go to sleep."

"Yes, I got it."

"Go to sleep,"

"Yes yes, I'm going to sleep." For the most part he looked around and saw everyone in their futons. Sighing, he turned off the light, for one minute until he heard people. "ITA! ITA! ITA! KURKO-CHII THAT HURTS!" Ryotua was so loud that you could barely hear Aomine saying ow. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT NOW?!" Likewise Midorima stomped over to the light, turning it on to see utter hell. Kurko was on Kise back the other way putting his arms around Kise's neck pulling him in a bad way. Murasakibara must have woken up and grabbed Aomine while standing up and, put him on the back of his neck, trying to bend him by pulling his legs and arms.

"Kuroko-chii I can't breath. C-Can't breath! AIR! AIR! Its going in its going in! UHHHHHH! GIVE UP! GIVE UP GIVE UP GIVE UP! GIVE GIVE GIVE!" Akashi was up smiling at the sight of Aomine's back being bended holding Ichigo in his arms while she screamed out in laughter. With not a moment to waste you can guess who interrupted the sense. "Oi. OI! OI! YOU GUYS!" Furthermore to add to the madness almost scarily Sei-kun started bursting out in laughter, as well as Inoue saying, "AOMINE HAS EBOLA! THAT TAN SKINNNNNN KILL HIM GINAT!" (I am not racist that was just meant to be a joke, I am sorry if that offended you)

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT? Geez let me get some sleep."

"It sure is hot for winter." Kuroko said getting off Kise and sleeping. "Quite Kuroko! Were getting up early in the morning." Shintaro snapped looking at him with a piercing gaze. "Midorima-chii's the noisiest one." Ryouta said somehow moving into his bed with his sore body. "Carrot-senpai needs to learn to be quite." Ichigo smirked deviously before moving into Kuroko's Futon. "Shut the hell up! What's with you all tonight? Mess around again and I'll kick your asses." To end the conversation he turned off the lights and it was quite. Yet he heard mumbling of everyone's voices.

*CLICK*

Midorima saw everyone huddled together, Atsushi standing on his knees, Aomine looking at hime who was on the floor in the middle, Kuroko next to Akashi and Kise standing on his knees. "What are you guys doing?" Quickly, almost imately the rainbow hair teammates went back into their sleeping positions. He walked away from the light and stood on his bed staring at them until loverboy commented, "Just turning over and stuff." Carrot-senpai hates being lied to so he immediately snapped back at him, "What the hell was that just now? That sleeping position." Perceptibly he looked around and saw Kuroko sweating. "Why are you sweating?!" Rather than just asking Shin-chan threw a pillow at the 6th player and turned off the lights. Only to hear, everyone shooting.

"OW OW OW OW OW!"

"ITAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Aka-chin my back bone. My backbone! MY BACKBONE!"

"Sei-kun my back bone!"

In a flash the lights were on and the green haired pre-teen saw a pyramid formed by his teammates. Kuroko was on the bottom in between Murasakibara and Aomine. Kise and Inoue was ontop of them with Akashi standing up on their back bones. "...What are you doing?" As a reply Akashi mumbled something that he couldn't hear. Neverless they all got off of eachother mumbling and saying things while getting into their futons.

Finally to end the horrid night, Aomine said, "Don't get in our way, Midorima." And of course, he sighed before turning the lights off.

* * *

><p>I'M DONE! Again I did not mean to be rude with the Ebola joke, sorry if that made you mad. Ok so the next chapter will come out, hoply soon! But theres gonna be a timeskip most likely, with the Nationals<p> 


End file.
